


What about Vore?

by magical_octopus333



Series: Stories from Dakota Island [1]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Angst, But No Actual Blood, Eh its a gun better safe than sorry, Gen, Gun Violence, M/M, No one gets hurt, Swearing, is it really gun violence if the worst that can happen is a stun?, my own Dakotas - Freeform, probably swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_octopus333/pseuds/magical_octopus333
Summary: Most Dakotas on the island would agree that Cannibal Dakota is the weirdest, most messed-up of them all. They don't know the half of it.





	1. Basically Background or Prologue to the name sake.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this as a little drabble... you can technically skip the first chapter, but if you like reading about other Dakotas and learning their characters, enjoy this! Otherwise the next and last chapter for this piece will be up soon!

It seemed that the Mainland Dakota had been having a bad mission, since a group of Dakotas all arrived together. They had told their tale to Leader Dakota and Creepy Dakota, who had been trying to get a rise out of their leader.  
Leader Dakota, however, was unmoved. He left the newbies under Creepy, who explained how names worked as he sat them at the shore, in case another Dakota from this incident arrived- Dakotas are always late when they don’t own time machines.  
“So, how’d you wind up with the name ‘Creepy’ then?”, asked a Dakota with green hair streaked within his usual locks.  
“Well, Green Dakota, it's a horrifying tale-”  
“Nope!”  
Creepy Dakota jumped half a foot in the air before whipping his head to bark at the Dakota, lounging on the palm tree behind him.  
“Sneakers, we told you to stop doing that! You little-”  
“He washed up here in a banana costume after another banana Dakota came in on Halloween.” The lounging Dakota turned his head to look at Creepy, pouting and quietly fuming. Well, not so quietly.  
“That’s not completely true- I was coated in blood!” After declaring this, he wiggled his fingers at the new Dakotas, each with slight horror upon their faces.  
“It was ketchup”  
“Ch- you- Sneakers, leave right now! I'm explaining the island to the newbies… Leader put me in charge” At the last part of his statement, he puffed his chest up and smirked like the smug bastard he was.  
“No telling of taste there from Leader, then” Sneakers replied, taking a puff from the cigarette he held. Creepy glared at the smoking Sneakers and seemed ready to spat more words at the man when a chuckle came from a Dakota in the circle.  
“Hey, you kinda sound like Cav when you brag like that, Creeps… hm, A Cavendish Dako-”  
The newer Dakota found himself with his back on the hot sand, one hand grasping his face so hard it could bruise, his lips forced closed under the palm. He looked into the eyes of the Dakota who had him pinned down and tried not to shiver. Sneakers eyes were blazing as they stared into his, and smoke still curled out from his bared teeth.  
“Don’t ever say that again…” Sneakers growled out before turning his head to Green Dakota who had tapped his shoulder. When he turned, Green flinched hard, hands raised in defence and shoulders going to cover his ears  
“S-sorry, but is- are we not allowed to talk about Cav- er- Balthazar?” Green asked, peeking from behind his hands. Sneakers huffed out a sigh, pulling his hand from the poor, scared Dakota’s face and sitting back on his heels.  
“No,” Sneakers said, shaking his head as he moved to stand up. “No, ‘s fine to talk ‘bout Cavendish, just…”  
“There was a Dakota,” Creeps interrupted, pulling Sneaker’s cigarette from his lips to let a puff go up. “one who really looked like him, like Cav, and it didn’t go well. I’ll tell you that tale tomorrow, when I know Leader ain’t around.”  
The newer Dakotas looked questioningly at one another as Creeps handed Sneakers his cigarette wordlessly, the latter taking it and sitting beside the other.  
“I can help make sure he’s out of the way, Creeps, and help you tell it” Sneakers spoke before taking a drag.  
“You can help me tell ‘em about Cannibal Dakota, too” Creeps replied, holding his hand out for the cigarette lazily.  
As if on cue, an alarm started ringing through the island, causing the newer Dakotas to look around while Creeps hung his head with a groan.  
Sneakers was on his feet in a moment, pulling the grumpy Creeps up by his arm before motioning for the others to get up and follow him. He led them to his special hut, all the while the newer Dakotas were looking this way and that.  
“Sneaks, you’re not planning what I think you-”  
“It's better safe-”  
“Safe than sorry, yeah, no, he’s still a Dakota-”  
“That's why I’m grabbing a couple stun guns, not a real one.”  
“Hold on,” a new Dakota said grabbing onto Creeps’ arm, catching his attention. “That alarm- is it for a Dakota?  
“Yes”  
“No.”  
Creeps sighed at Sneakers, shaking his head. He grabbed the curious Dakota beside him and pulled them so they could keep in pace with the rest of the group.  
“The alarms are for Cannibal Dakota- hey, hold on- Sneaks!” Creeps hollered, making sure Sneakers had twitched his head towards him, showing he was listening.  
“We should just bunker down at your place and tell ‘em about Cannibal Dakota-”  
“No, we should get the stunners and stop the bastard before he eats another Dakota!” Sneakers snapped, not even turning to look at Creeps, who huffed and rolled his eyes, stopping in his tracks as he did so.  
“He has not eaten any Dakota here, you know that.”  
Sneakers stopped, turning to Creeps to return the glare being sent his way.  
“Well, he could. He’s always hungry and whining, and why would he leave his cage if not to hunt us down?”  
“Did he- is he actually a cannibal then?” the same inquisitive Dakota asked, reaching tentatively out to Creeps in the process. Creeps sighed, one hand running through his messy hair.  
“Long story short, he did- but he didn’t have any other choice-”  
“Thats not-”  
“If we’re gonna talk about the guy, let’s be inside or get him in on the convo, alright Sneakers Dakota?” Creeps raised an eyebrow at Sneakers, waiting on a reply from the shocked man. Sneakers didn’t answer aloud, simply turning on his heel and further stalking off, leaving the newer Dakotas to chase after him, looking back at Creeps as if unsure who to follow.  
The inquisitive Dakota watched Creeps, hesitating as the rest followed Sneakers away. Creeps shook his head before sighing and grabbing the other Dakota, pulling him forward while grumbling to the newer.  
“You know, you’re a bit of a troublemaker today, huh?”  
“...could that be my nickname?” The newer one asked, a tentative smile on his lips. He ducked his head when Creeps hand raised up, relaxing once he saw that Creeps was just pulling a plant out of the way for him.  
“Nah, we already got one of those. Hows about Questions?”  
“Bit too on the nose maybe? What about just Q?”  
“Q is already taken, one in the techie area. We’ll talk more bout this lat’r,” Creeps nodded to where the other Dakotas surrounded Sneakers as he carried another stone away from the door. “we’re at his Sex Shed-”  
“ACK!” Sneakers yelled, pulling his foot out from under the freshly-fallen rock before hopping around on his good one for half a second before glaring at Creeps.  
“It's not a Sex Shed! It is a Spy’s Enigmatical Escape Hideout!”  
“Oh, my mistake,” Creeps replied, pushing a wood panel from which a hand scanner appeared. He licked the hand. Suddenly a secret entrance started opening on the ground in front of the fake door, causing several Dakotas to leap back, including a red-faced Sneakers.  
“It's the Sex Hideout, my apologies. Let’s get in, shall we?”  
With a scoff, Sneakers grabbed Creeps and pulled him forward, causing the latter to lose his balance and fall through the chasm and into darkness. After a few moments, a loud thunk rang out and a yell echoed from below  
“YOU FORGOT TO PUT THE MAT HERE, SNEAKS! GIMME A SEC!”  
Sneakers nodded at the voice, trying to smother his smirk.  
“More like give him the sex-” “Oh, you’re gonna be the Horny Dakota then. You’re next buddy.” Sneakers grabbed the offending Dakota and shoved him into the chasm.  
“Wait, how do we know if Creeps has the mat down yet?”, the inquisitive Dakota asked, stepping up to look over the edge into the darkness. Sneakers made a thinking pose, tapping his forehead for a moment like Winnie the Pooh.   
“Yeah, how ‘bout ya’ find out for the class, Questions?” Sneakers replied, pulling Question Dakota’s shoulder forward and knocking him in.  
Darkness wrapped around Questions and he found himself frozen in falling for a moment before he found himself sliding down, spiraling down a cold, metal slide. He looked up, watching as the light square above shrank. He wasn’t looking when he reached the bottom, only realizing he was done when he fell face-forward onto the plush mattress. He didn’t have long to register this before Creeps was heaving him up and off, the sounds of another Dakota, screaming down the slide being heard a bit above their heads.  
“THE MATTRESS IS IN PLACE!”, Questions hollered and the screamer quieted quickly before turning into a “WOO!”

Sneakers was the last one down, and the other Dakotas watched, waiting for his arrival down the slide. Well, all but Creeps who was looking around for the light switch. Finding it soon enough, he flipped it on, looking up as the lights came to life.  
“Took you long enough to hit the lights” Sneakers spoke, standing directly behind Creeps, who whipped around swinging. Sneakers not only ducked, but caught his arm and was about to break it when Creeps squawked.  
“CAW-Calm down, just me, just the creepiest banana you’ll ever meet, ow ow ow, lemme GO!”  
Sneakers started laughing, letting go of the arm he had twisted around, much to Creeps’ relief. His thankfulness was short lived, however.  
“What was that for! Not the arm thing I mean, why ya got st' keep sneakin’ up on ya ol’ pal, GEE-Mi-NITTY!” Questions Dakota mouthed 'Gee-mi-nitty in the background but wisely stayed silent. '  
“Never call this the Sex Shed again”  
“It's just the abbreviation! Secret Espionage X-scape!” Creeps raised his hands up like an innocent man, but the look in his eyes betrayed him.  
“Maybe Creeps should be Horny Dakota-”  
“Horny Dakota?”, Creeps asked, turning to Sneakers in surprise. “When did you meet Horny Dakota? Far as I know, very few see the abomination-”  
“There’s already a Horny Dakota?” Sneakers asked, trying and failing to hide his shocked confusion.  
“Eh, I’ll tell you about that later- don’t even start, Questions. Let’s just grab some stunners quick, hm?”


	2. a stunning turn of events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finding the creature of cannibalism

It wouldn’t be too far a stretch to say most Dakotas found Cannibal Dakota a little off putting. He was a Dakota pushed too far, clearly broken. Most avoided the Dakota and hid when the alarm rang on his escapes. Some hated him, feared him, even wanted him dead. Very, very few felt bad for the man. 

One of the very few who did sympathize an ounce was currently out with a stun gun, hunting the man down as the alarm blared throughout their island. Creepy Dakota knew what it was like to be revulsion, even if it had been only somewhat brief. Until Tongue Dakota appeared on the island, licked his costume and revealed the red staining on his clothes was ketchup, not blood. 

Creepy Dakota looked at the other six Dakotas armed with stunners, where Sneakers Dakota was telling them how to use the stun guns. Creepy already knew from last time, when he first talked with the ‘creature’, as Sneakers will occasionally call him. 

Suddenly, Sneakers jerked his head up, having heard something nearby move. He flicked his stunner on, it's quiet whirring seeming to calm him. He looked very cool in his leather jacket- well, cool as in intimidating, he must have been rather warm in it. He usually hid in his bunker, only appearing every so often. 

“False alarm,” he whispered, relaxing the invisible tension in his shoulder but not turning the stun gun off just yet. He continued his slow trek through the forest out-skirting the main village, the others following quietly.

“Hey, can we just let some other Dakotas take care of this?” Green Dakota whined out, scratching his head of dull-green-streaked hair. “I’m getting hungry, and ‘s real hot out!” He pushed his glasses into his hair to better wipe the sweat from his brow, squinting in the light. 

“Not yet, Green, we need to get the creature- shh Creeps- we need him put up first. Then chimichangas. Now be careful, this area ‘s easy for tripping...”

The Dakotas quieted, looking only forward and at their feet. If Questions Dakota wasn’t worried of being caught, he’d ask Sneakers how they could listen for ‘the creature’ Cannibal Dakota when the greenery and snapping branches were so loud. He stayed quiet and let the loud rustling fill the silence instead. 

“You know,” Sneakers continued. “I never found out if he liked those”

“Cav?” a quiet voice whispered in the back

“Yeah, Cavendish. Probably won’t ever know either.”

“Ugh, all this food talk is getting me hungry-”

“Sorry, Needy Dakota, this comes first. Food can wait- at least for a bit?” Creeps tried to comfort him. 

A quiet laugh came from the back of the group and Sneakers stopped the trek to look at the Dakota right behind him, the source of the sound

“Well, if we don’t get food soon, we could try a bit of cannibalism,” a rude Dakota asked, laughing cruelly at the newly-named Needy Dakota. “I mean, that Creature ‘s already has ‘tasted that forbidden fruit’, right?” He threw quotations up with his fingers as he said the last bit.  “What about Vore? We’re all Dakotas, what’s to stop one of us from killing someone for food like he-” 

Suddenly, the Dakota who had been speaking found himself tackled to the air, hearing a rush of noise and wind brush the top of his hair. Sneakers pushed himself off the foolish Dakota and looked up. 

Standing a distance away was Cannibal Dakota, steam spinning up from the tip of the stun gun as he stared unblinking at the pair. 

“I didn’t kill him…” he spoke quietly, his chest heaving. Green Dakota appeared from behind him, pulling the stun gun from his hand gently. 

“I- I didn’t kill him-” 

“It's okay,” Creepy Dakota soothed moving towards the frozen Dakota, hands reaching to hold him. “they’re fine, maybe a bit dirty from hitting the ground, but okay.”

“I didn’t kill him... I didn’t, I-”

There were tears streaking his face, his arm falling to his side. Creeps grabbed his arm and pulled him along. Sneakers let the pair walk off, staring at them worriedly. 

“Should we help-” 

“No,” Sneakers interrupted rubbing a hand over his face. He looked at the caterpillar that the stun ray had hit, stiff in it's pose. “Creeps has got him. Lets head to the main village, gets something to eat. The alarm will shut off- ah, there it is. Leader must’ve seen ‘em. Lets go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so its more action than angst. and I'm making this even longer. woops. Ah well.


	3. The cage

“Where?”

“He was in the forest. Left the newbies with Sneakers. No one really got hurt, but he’s all rattled here. May I-” 

“Go ahead. He likes you, and you can stand him. I doubt anyone on the island can have such a high opinion of him ‘cept us.”

“Thanks, Leader.”

“No problem, Creeps. Just let me know about this later. And don’t get yourself scratched up again.”

Creepy Dakota shouldn’t have felt bad to see Cannibal Dakota scurry to the back of his cage as he did. He was calmer now, still crying but slower now. Creeps still felt bad as he slowly approached the cage

“Hey, Dakota. It's just me, just Creeps.”

Cannibal Dakota must of recognized him, crawling towards him like a frightened creature but trusting enough. A bit of snot clung under his nose, his eyes glimmered and dripped tears unacknowledged. 

“I didn’t kill him… “ he shook slightly as he said it. “I didn’t kill him…”

Creeps nodded, reaching and offering his hand out to Cannibal Dakota, who pulled back. Bad day, Creeps thought. He retracted his hand quickly.

“It was on stun, I know-”

“No- N-NO! Cannibal Dakota yelled, his hands grasping his hair and pulling roughly at it. He bared his teeth out, his body still shivering under the tenseness. 

“I didn’t kill  _ him  _ I didn’t kill  **him ** I- I”

Creeps looked at the caged Dakota in concern, wishing to reach out to him but knowing it wouldn’t be wise. 

“...where did you get the stunner? In the forest-y area back there?” As he asked, he put his hand to the bar, as if offering it without doing so. 

“The not Cavendish… I-I thought it was him, I thought it was Cav…”

“Yeah? Can you continue for me?”

“...Away. Away from cage, cold cage, bad cage. Green. Lots of green. Leaves, vines, moss, all around. But this was different green. I looked up to the green and saw light from the green, but not the green- gold, bouncing from the glasses. Cav. Thought Cav… grabbed. Asked. Looked. It was a me, a bad me, liar me, lied to me. He lied to me. Look like Cav…Cav...”

Creeps understood. Green’s hair was close to Cavendish’s green, and the glasses buried in it didn’t help. Especially with eyes as bad as the caged Dakota’s.

“Green Dakota is new. We’ll fix him up, so it's a neon green. Not Cav’s green”

“Like… I’d-I’d- I would like that. Story? I-I, may I more, er-”

“Yeah, continue your story,” Creeps replied, offering his hand out. This time, the caged Dakota caught his hand, holding it between his own two. His tears had stopped, and he wiped the snot on his shoulder. Creeps sighed but didn’t acknowledge it, glad to have finally reached him. 

“I would like you to continue and keep telling your story, please”

“More me- Dakotas…like green. Green one tripped. Thought hurt, stun but not gun made. Went to other Dakotas. Help?” Creeps nodded, understanding. Must of froze with fear at the sight. Caged Dakota stroked the hand gently as he continued. 

“There were other Dakotas. Talking. Scary Dakota wasn’t scary. Sad. Mean Dakota speaks. Bad. Bad... said name, my name, bad name. I listened… You-you- there… you were there, in greens- in the woods… Angry at Mean Dakota. I was angry too… I wanted to make him stop, not be me, I’m bad- bad name, bad cage, bad me- stop him, need stop him, bad bad  _ bad,  _ stop the bad- ZAP!” 

“You stunned him.”

“Missed. Hit the… bug leg snake will turn burrito to fly…”

“... oh, the caterpillar!”

“Cat-cat… I miss words. Having all words…” the caged Dakota raised Creeps’ hand to his forehead, resting against the knuckles.

“We’ll get there. What happened to you was bad. I’m glad you can speak at all now, my friend. Do you feel better now?”

“... I didn’t kill him…”

“The other Dakotas-”

“No,” he whispered. Tears filled his eyes once more as he looked up at him, looking almost sane for a moment. 

“I didn’t kill him… I loved him. And I love him. That's why I left him. It's why I… I …”

“The bad thing. Just call it The Bad Thing.” Creeps looked at him, reaching his hand out to wipe a stray tear that had fell down his cheek. “Do you only leave the cage because it's bad?” Creeps asked

“Cold. Needed to do a bad thing-”

“Bad thing?”

“Gross thing”

“Oh… Most think you escape because you’re hungry.” 

The caged Dakota shook his head before nuzzling into the hand there. Creeps heart ached for the man, knowing he was cursed to this cage until he could change. Even so, he couldn’t change his past. That would have to be forgiven. Unlikely, sadly. They sat like that for a while, but the caged Dakota fell asleep. Creeps let him.

~~~  
  


“Hey Leader?”

“Yeah, Creeps?” 

“I have a request of you-”

~~~

“Hey Sneakers?” 

“How did you get inside here?”

“Do you have the one mattress you stabbed in your sleep still?”

~~~  
  


The guards outside the Cannibal’s building didn’t understand all the fuss Keeper Creepy was getting into for it. They knew the creature was bad, having listened to it howl at night ‘in it's sleep’, and had to drag him back fighting to his cage. The bastard was a murderer, a monster, and now an owner of his own toilet. Looking into the room, they could see a bit of his head as he burrowed inside the torn mattress, sleeping, toilet hidden behind a curtain with a sanitizer pump peeking out the side. 

But they sure were glad they didn’t hear him screaming that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completed a fic again! And one with parts? I'm surprised too. I do hope to get back to my two other projects. But this series of Island Ideas might come in ahead, since it will just be drabbles and oneshots
> 
> Anyhow, thanks for reading! Hopefully you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Gee-mi-nitty is a reference to another different fandom. Let me know if you recognize it! Hint- she yelled it in the office of a pink-tied man
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed, and if not that the next chapter will be more to your liking. There should be the angst. Also, let me know if you find yourself shipping Dakotas or coming up with your own. Feel free to borrow any I've created and let me know when you do! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
